An Angel in Need of a Queen
by Izzy DeAngelo
Summary: A woman from our world, finds herself in Angel's neck of the woods. With all her foreknowledge of Angel's life, what havoc can she wreak on the world? What hearts can she mend? (I don't own Angel or Buffy)
1. Chapter 1

An Angel in Need of a Queen

Chapter 1: The Queen

By: Izzy

A woman awoke in a alleyway, lying among a load of trash. "Urgh, how much did I drink?" the woman asked.

"Not a drop," a familiar voice responded. The woman turned to see a man with golden skin and glowing blue tattoos, standing beside a woman with similar skin.

"The oracles," the woman gasped as she scrambled off the trash to kneel before them. "I don't understand."

"The Powers That Be brought you here, Rhiannon," the female oracle said.

"To aid Angel in his fight," the male oracle said.

"How can I help him?" Rhiannon asked. "I'm just a fan."

"You of all people know the power of knowledge in this universe," the female oracle said.

"While yes knowledge is power," Rhiannon said. "Against a demon of say the Master's caliber is like trying to fight with a case knife."

"Yes," the male oracle said. "I see your point, though if you haven't noticed your innate abilities have increased."

"Innate abilities?" Rhiannon asked. Then she felt something, she turned her head to see two strange looking men approach. Somehow she knew they were vampires. "Vampires?"

"Don't worry," the female oracle said. "There is a stake in your jacket pocket." Rhiannon reached into her pocket, as she stood up, and found the stake. With little to no effort Rhiannon took out both vampires. "See."

"Thank you," Rhiannon said with a nod of her head. The Oracles turned to leave. "But, before you go, is there a way to save Doyle?"

"If you can find one," the male oracle said before they disappeared.

"Some help y'all are," Rhiannon said. She wondered out to the main street, she looked up and saw that it was about midday. She gasped as she saw that she was standing across from Angel Investigations. She sighed as she cautiously crossed the street. She found Angel's office easily, then knocked on the door. Doyle answered the door and gasped.

"You're her," Doyle said.

"Hi, Doyle," Rhiannon said.

"Doyle," Angel's voice called. "We need to find this girl."

"She's here," Doyle said. "Standing here in the doorway."

"Well if you let me in I wouldn't be in the doorway anymore," Rhiannon said.

"Oh, right, come in," Doyle said as he let Rhiannon in.

"I'm not a vampire," Rhiannon giggled as she sat down on the sofa just down the steps.

"Honestly, darling," Doyle said as he shut the door and moved next to Angel. "We don't know anything about you."

"Yes," Rhiannon said. "But I know everything about you."

"That's scary," Doyle commented.

"Oh, Cordy still trying?" Rhiannon asked, as she looked around.

"How do you know Cordy?" Angel nearly growled.

"Whoa!" Rhiannon exclaimed. "The same way I know you both and others, and events."

"Well how's that?" Doyle asked.

"The Powers That Be," Rhiannon said. "Brought me here from another universe. And in my original universe, all this," Rhiannon pointed to all around her. "-was a TV show."

"What?" Angel asked.

"How can that be?" Doyle asked.

"I believe that every world out there is in someway leaked to other worlds," Rhiannon said. "In stories or in this case a TV show, comic and movie. At least that's my working theory."

"Why would anyone want to watch my life?" Doyle asked.

"It's not your life the show was based on," Rhiannon said.

"Mine," Angel said.

"Well the show wasn't called 'Angel' for nothing," Rhiannon said teasingly with a smile that quickly faded. Rhiannon looked down and away. "But to be honest with you it didn't start with 'Angel.'"

"Buffy," Angel said grimly.

"Yeah," Rhiannon said. "'Buffy the Vampire Slayer.' It was a show that everyone in my world was in love with. There was so many girls that wanted to grow up and be her." Angel smiled. "And even was envious of her forbidden love."

"Me and Buffy?" Angel asked. "People in your world were envious of our love?"

"Yes," Rhiannon said. "Think about it this way, many men would never have done half the things you've done for her. While yes the 'true happiness' thing is unfortunate, but you still try to think of her well being even though you're apart. Many men in my world use their women for one thing or another."

"That's sad," Doyle said.

"Though I was one of the ones that wanted it to work out between you two," Rhiannon said. "Though as we all know that is next to impossible." Angel frowned. Sensing a drastic need of a topic change, Rhiannon added. "I was told by the Oracles that the PTB want me to help you, but first not to be selfish, I need a shower and a change of clothes. I smell like trash."

" I was wondering about that," Doyle teased.

"The PTB dumped me into the trash," Rhiannon pouted. "Shows how little they think of me."

"I don't have anything that would fit you," Angel said. "Cordy might."

"Ain't no way in hell I could fit in Cordy's clothes," Rhiannon said with a laugh. "I'm the size of a beached whale and she's the size of 'Barbie'."

"That's not very nice," Doyle said. "You look lovely, aside for the rubbish smell."

"You're just being nice," Rhiannon said. "Do you have a washing machine?"

"Yeah," Angel said, looking confused at Rhiannon.

"How 'bout I use a sheet until I can get my clothes washed?" Rhiannon asked.

"Doyle, take this and get her something to wear while she showers," Angel said as he handed Doyle a couple twenties.

"What size are you?" Doyle asked.

"Oh, 4 X," Rhiannon said proudly. "I've lost some weight." They both looked shocked at her. "What?" They stared. "What?"

"Doesn't Cordy have a mirror?" Angel asked.

"In her desk I think," Doyle said. Angel walked to the desk and quickly found the compact.

"Here," Angel said as he walked back and handed Rhiannon the compact.

"Okay?" Rhiannon asked.

"Just look," Doyle said. Rhiannon shrugged as she took the compact and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Rhiannon was thin and in her opinion rather attractive. The shock of the difference caused her to pass out.

"Oh, looks like she's waking up," Doyle said. Rhiannon opened her eyes to see four pairs of concerned eyes staring at her. Rhiannon sat up, only to be slowed down by a hand. "Whoa, slow down there. You hit your head when you fainted."

"No wonder I feel like a mac truck drove through my skull," Rhiannon said as she relaxed.

"So do you really know everything about us?" Oz asked.

"Yes, Oz," Rhiannon said. "I know everything, including your future."

"Future?" Oz asked.

"Wait a minute," Cordy said. "All of our futures?" Rhiannon opened her mouth. "Do I become a rich Hollywood star?" Rhiannon opened her mouth again. "Do I marry a Hollywood star?"

"Cordy!" Angel said. "Let her speak."

"Geez," Cordy said.

"Sorry, Cordy," Rhiannon said. "I can't answer any questions about future events. I can give y'all advice."

"Have any advice for me?" Cordy asked hopefully.

"Remember who you are," Rhiannon said with a smile as she tired once again to sit up, but slower this time.

"A 'Lion King' quote?" Cordy asked. "That's lame."

"It's not lame," Rhiannon said. "Lion King is a great movie."

"I know who I am," Cordy said.

"We'll see," Rhiannon said with a smile.

"What about me?" Doyle said.

"Don't call everyone in your book," Rhiannon said. "Might stir up some unhappy memories."

"Duly noted," Doyle said.

"Me?" Oz asked.

"Remember that it's darkest before Dawn," Rhiannon said. "So stick with it, things do get better."

"I agree with Cordy," Oz said. "This is lame, she doesn't know anything." Oz threw his arms in defeat, then let them fall to his sides, and started to walk out the door.

"Daniel 'Oz' Osborne," Rhiannon said matter a factually. Oz froze in his tracks. "Human by day but Wolf on a full moon." Oz turned back around and stared in horror at Rhiannon. "Which you acquired from your cousin Jordy. You two were roughhousing if I remember right." Oz nodded in shock. "Your dating Willow Rosenberg, how is good old Willow anyway?" Angel smiled.

"She's fine," Oz said still sounding stunned.

"You got your Werewolf curse from your cousin?" Cordy asked.

"You're a Werewolf?" Doyle asked.

"Yes, I'm a Werewolf," Oz said with a sigh. "But how do you know all this?"

"I thought they told you," Rhiannon said. "I'm from another universe."

"But a TV show can't be that detailed," Oz argued.

"Oh, it was," Rhiannon said. "From the moment Buffy awakened as Slayer to the moment the L.A. Apocalypse is averted, is what the TV shows covered. Now the comics expanded upon that and continued threw alternate time lines and more."

"Alternate time lines?" Doyle asked.

"That's a whole magic mess I don't think you want to get into," Rhiannon said. "Plus that's future problems." Rhiannon looked at Angel. "Angel, can I speak with you alone?"

"Ah, sure," Angel said. "My apartment alright?"

"Perfect," Rhiannon said as she got up from the sofa, then followed Angel downstairs. Everyone moved to give Rhiannon room to move. Once they were downstairs, Rhiannon smiled at Angel brightly. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Rhiannon, but feel free to call me Rhee."

"I'm Angel, but you knew that," Angel said then laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I know," Rhiannon said. "But Angel I didn't ask you down here for a game of 'Guess Who.'"

"I didn't think so," Angel said.

"The Gem of Amarra," Rhiannon said seriously. "Please give it to me."

"What?" Angel said. "Why?"

"I know Spike is after it," Rhiannon said. "And he will stop at nothing to get it."

"Which is why it's safer with me," Angel argued.

"Damn you can be self righteous," Rhiannon said. "I mean that I should take the ring for two reasons. One, I'm human so I don't have a reason to have it. Two, Spike doesn't even know I exist."

"True," Angel said. "But I don't want to put you into danger."

"Don't worry I have a sixth sense about danger," Rhiannon said. "I even took out two Vampires shortly before I met you."

"Alright," Angel said as he sighed in defeat. "Cordy left clothes for you in my bathroom. Why don't you shower while I get the Gem for you."

"Promise you'll give me the Gem after my shower?" Rhiannon asked.

"I promise," Angel said.

"I'll hold you to it," Rhiannon said pointing at him. Rhiannon walked to the bathroom.

"Heh, I'm not used to someone knowing where everything is," Angel said as he watched her go to the bathroom.

"I know I'm going to take some getting used to," Rhiannon said. "But I promise I will try not to make things more difficult." Rhiannon walked fully into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, then leaned against the door and sighed. She rubbed her face and noticed something, she didn't have glasses on anymore. She looked around for a mirror, but didn't find one, she sighed. "No glasses but I can see perfectly." She laughed as she prepared for her shower.

In the other room Angel rolled the Gem of Amarra between his fingers, as he lost himself in thought. "Are you sure you don't wanna join us for a drink at the pub?" Doyle's voice cut through his haze of thought.

"No," Angel said. "I'm fine, you go have fun."

"What's wrong?" Doyle asked. "And I don't mean not putting on the Gem of Amarra. You seem to be conflicted, I mean more than usual."

"It's just she feels so-" Angel started but stopped as he lost the words.

"Comfortable?" Doyle asked. "At least that's how she makes me feel. Like a sister I never knew I needed."

"Not quite how she makes me feel," Angel said. "But I feel like I have to trust her. Like she is someone I need in the fight." Angel sighed. "In my life."

"I know, mate," Doyle said. "Hell I don't even know the girls name-"

"Rhiannon, but she wants us to call her Rhee," Angel said.

"Rhiannon?" Doyle asked. "Her name is really Rhiannon?"

"Yeah," Angel asked, stiffing at Doyle's reaction. "Why?"

"Well in Celtic Mythology," Doyle said. "She was a Goddess of Fertility and the Moon."

"But my name means 'Great Queen,'" Rhiannon said.

"That's right," Doyle said as he turned to see Rhiannon with a towel on her head and dressed in the clothes that Cordy had gotten. A pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt with a bunny on it. "You smell better."

"I feel better," Rhiannon said proudly. "A hot shower can cure so many things."

"Must have been really hot," Doyle teased. "You're skins lobster red."

"I always take super hot showers," Rhiannon said then laughed a little. "My husband used to get so angry at me for using all the hot water." Then her face turned sad and she walked away.

"I'm going to the pub," Doyle said as he dashed upstairs. Angel sighed and followed Rhiannon.

"Here," Angel said as he handed the Gem of Amarra to Rhiannon. Rhiannon wiped her face before turning around to face Angel with a smile, she held out her hand. Angel gave her a stern look. "Don't hide your tears from me."

"I-" Rhiannon said.

"It's understandable that you would be sad," Angel said. "You were ripped from the life you knew from you husband-"

"My husband's dead!" Rhiannon shouted then covered her mouth before she tried to turn and run from Angel, however Angel grabbed Rhiannon's hand before she got too far away. Rhiannon didn't turn again, but Angel could tell she was crying from her body language.

"I'm sorry," Angel said.

"No, I'm sorry," Rhiannon said. "I know I should be over it by now, but I just can't let it go. They were my world."

"They?" Angel asked.

"I had a daughter too," Rhiannon said with a sniff. "She was so beautiful. Inside and out."

"I can imagine with you as her mother," Angel said. Rhiannon finally turned around and looked at Angel with a teary smile.

"This is honestly the most I've talked about them since the accident," Rhiannon said.

"Maybe talking about it will help," Angel said. "When you're ready, I'm here." Angel let go of Rhiannon then placed the Gem of Amarra into her hand and closed it around it. "I don't know why but every instinct I have is telling me to trust you, so I will."

"Thank you," Rhiannon said as she pulled the hand with the Gem of Amarra into it and held it to her heart. "Maybe we can help each other."

"I don't-" Angel started but Rhiannon put a finger to his mouth.

"Yes, you do," Rhiannon said. "You are the most tortured soul I know, I think I can help relieve some of that pain." Angel moved Rhiannon's hand to speak. "I will work around the curse. 'True Happiness' is subjective." Rhiannon smiled as she dashed upstairs. Leaving Angel shaking his head.

Rhiannon walked out to the street. "I need money," Rhiannon said aloud as her belly growled. Rhiannon groaned loudly, then walked a bit of a ways down random streets. Only to find Oz getting ready to leave a building that looked like a club. "Oz!"

"Hey it's all knowing girl," Oz said.

"Sorry, my name's Rhiannon but feel free to call me Rhee," Rhiannon said.

"It's alright," Oz said. "You smell better."

"I feel better," Rhiannon said. "Hot showers a cure all. Why are you packing up? Isn't your gig starting soon?"

"Our lead singer is sick," Oz said. "He got food poisoning."

"Well I don't know any of your songs," Rhiannon said. "But I like singing, and could really use some money."

"You mean you're all knowing and can sing?" Oz asked. "Color me impressed."

"I'm not all knowing," Rhiannon said. "If I was all knowing, I'd know your songs."

"Touche," Oz said. "What songs do you know?"

"Lots," Rhiannon smiled.

After dark, Doyle and Cordy stumbled into the office. Cordy because she was helping Doyle walk. Angel heard them and walked into the front to see if he could help. "Don't ask," Cordy said.

"Oh, don't talk so loud," Doyle said as Cordy and Angel helped Doyle to the sofa that Rhiannon had rested on earlier.

"Why didn't you take him home?" Angel asked softly.

"I don't know where his home is," Cordy said softly as Cordy and Angel moved into Angel's office. "So how can I take him somewhere I've never been. Not to mention I left my house keys here." Cordy looked around. "Where's the girl?"

"Huh?" Angel asked, then it dawned on him. "Oh, Rhee. She left earlier. Shortly after you guys left honestly."

"Rhee?" Cordy asked.

"Her name's Rhiannon but she said we can call her Rhee," Angel said.

"Oh," Cordy said. Then the door opened again to reveal Rhiannon dressed in different clothes. Same jeans that Cordy had bought her but a jean jacket replaced the bunny shirt that she once wore.

"Is he okay?" Rhiannon asked softly as she looked at Doyle.

"He just had too much to drink," Cordy said.

"Oh, yeah sounds like Doyle," Rhiannon said with a smile.

"Where have you been?" Cordy asked accusingly.

"I ran into Oz and helped him out," Rhiannon said. "His lead singer had food poisoning, so I stood in. Made some money. Which is how I got this outfit, and a couple others just like it. Though it's not enough to live on forever."

"How much did you make?" Cordy asked.

"Enough to start off my life is this world," Rhiannon said. "Angel I'm sorry I don't have enough for a hotel tonight, do you mind if I take the couch?"

"Doyle's got this one," Cordy said.

"What the hell did I do to you?" Rhiannon asked.

"What?" Cordy asked, and Angel looked surprised too.

"You've been busting my chops since I got back," Rhiannon said. "Why the hell do you hate me? You don't even know me."

"You remind me of Buffy in a lot of ways," Cordy said.

"I am not Buffy," Rhiannon said. "Nor do I like the comparison."

"You said you liked Buffy," Angel said.

"I do," Rhiannon said. "However I don't like be compared to others, I've been compared to others my whole life. I put up with it from my family, I'm not putting up with it from you. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Cordy said.

"Now let's try this over again," Rhiannon said with a smile. "I'm Rhiannon but you can call me Rhee. I'm an Aries and O positive."

"Zodiac and Blood type?" Angel asked.

"That explains so much," Cordy said. Angel gave her a strange look. "Aries are quick to anger."

"But passionate like our element Fire," Rhiannon said.

"Sucks for you," Cordy said. "Vampires are weak to fire."

"What did you do with the Gem of Amarra?" Angel asked.

"It's safe," Rhiannon said. "Part of me hiding it was for you not to know where it is." Rhiannon said with a smile. "So about that couch?"

"I'll take the couch," Angel said.

"While I appreciate the gesture," Rhiannon said. "I would rather the couch. Used to sleeping on the couch, have been for five years now."

"Well if you really will be more comfortable on the couch," Angel said. "Five years? Is that because of?"

"Yeah," Rhiannon whispered sadly as she walked down the stairs.

"What was that about?" Cordy asked.

"She lost not just her old home but her world, Cordy," Angel said. "She was uprooted by the Powers and brought here against her will."

"Oh," Cordy said.

"Night," Angel said as he too went downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

An Angel in Need of a Queen

Chapter 2: Has Claws and Heart

By: Izzy

Rhiannon's slumber was interrupted by the phone ringing, she opened her eyes just to see the couch. Rhiannon rolled over and saw Angel talking on the phone. Rhiannon knew what was being said, from her foreknowledge and because Angel's body language said it all. Angel hung up the phone and saw that Rhiannon was away. "Hey," Angel said. "I have to go."

"No worries," Rhiannon said. "I'll be fine, just watch your back."

"Something I should know?" Angel asked.

"I think you're expecting this visitor," Rhiannon said with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll hid with Cordy and Doyle at Doyle's place. Though Cordy's not gonna like it."

"If it keeps her safe I don't care," Angel said as he got ready to leave.

"I'll get dressed," Rhiannon said as she sat up finally and stretched. She grabbed her jean jacket, since she slept in what she wore last night, minus the jean jacket.

"Stay safe," Angel said as he stepped up to Rhiannon looking like he was going to do something, hug her or kiss her. Instead Angel just awkwardly stood there then left. After Angel shut the door behind him, Rhiannon couldn't help the eruption of giggles that pored from her mouth.

"That was so awkward," Rhiannon said, through the giggles. Rhiannon's giggle stopped as she heard the fight begin between Angel and Spike. "Show time." Doyle and Cordy ran down the stairs and out into the parking garage, Rhiannon followed them. As they got out the door Spike rose to his feet.

"Cordelia," Spike said. "You look smashing. Did you lose weight?"  
"Yes, there is this great gym at-" Cordy started but remembered who she was talking to. "Hey!"  
"I'll get that ring," Spike said as he looked at Angel. "This isn't over until one of us is a pile of dust, mate." Spike ran off.  
"Are you okay?" Cordy asked Angel. Angel walked a way for a minute his face still in it Vampire state, but it changed back then Angel turned back around to face them.  
"More importantly, how's the ring?" Doyle asked.  
"It's safe," Angel said as he looked at Rhiannon. "I can't say the same for you three though. You better get out of sight until this thing is over. Spike is out for blood." Angel turned to Doyle. "Rhiannon's right, Doyle you place would be safest for the three of you."  
"His place?" Cordy whined. "Why can't I just go home?"

"Told you," Rhiannon said.  
"Because he knows you, Cordelia," Angel argued. "If he wants to he'll track you down."  
"Yeah, but he's not invited, right?" Cordy asked. "He can't come in."  
"No, but he can destroy the place," Rhiannon said. "With you inside."  
"Okay then," Cordy said. "Doyle's place it is."  
"What about you, man," Doyle said in concern. "You know he'll be coming back for you before long."  
"I know," Angel said.  
"So what are you going to do?" Cordy asked.  
"Find him first," Angel said.  
"Let's go," Doyle said.

"Angel," Rhiannon said as she got close to his ear and whispered. "Manny the Pig."

"What?" Angel asked.

"It's where you should start," Rhiannon said as she wiped the blood of Angel's face then smiled.

They arrived at Doyle's apartment. Rhiannon was disgusted by the dirt and smell. Dirty clothes and dishes were strewn about the apartment. "Why don't you both sit down," Doyle asked. "Get comfortable. We could be her a while."  
"Please," Cordy said with disgust. "I couldn't get comfortable in here if the floor was lined with mink. I mean, how can you live like this?"  
"Well, I didn't until last week," Doyle teased. "Then I saw what you did with your place and I just had to call my decorator." Rhiannon tried not to laugh but it slipped out.  
"No way!" Cordy exclaimed then turned to Rhiannon. "I promise you, my apartment is nowhere near this yucky." Cordy sat down and she sat on a bit of papers, she stood back up and brushed the papers off carelessly. "It smells like bong water in here."

"I was thinking," Rhiannon interjected. "Week old gym bag."  
"Okay a couple of laundry might be a couple of days over due, but..." Doyle started.

"I'm thinking weeks," Rhiannon teased with a teasing smile.

"So what about this Spike?" Doyle asked wanting to change the topic. "Is he as bad as all that? I mean should I be sweating?"  
"He's really not…" Cordy started but then sighed. "– sweat."  
"That's what I figured," Doyle said.

"Do you really wanna know more?" Rhiannon asked.

"I don't know if I do," Doyle said.

"Well I'm here if you wanna know more about Angel and Spike's history," Rhiannon said.

"Wait you know about before," Cordy said. "Like before Angel was Angel."

"Well yeah," Rhiannon said. "Even before Angelus."

"Wait before Angelus?" Cordy said.

"Yeah," Rhiannon said. "But I don't know how much Angel wants his past to be revealed, so I won't tell you about his time before he was a Vampire." Cordy sighed. "What I can tell you is about Spike."

"What if he doesn't want us to know?" Doyle asked.

"I don't give a shit what that damned mosquito wants," Rhiannon said, causing both Doyle and Cordy to laugh. "His name used to be William."

"William?" Doyle asked.

"William Pratt," Rhiannon confirmed. Both Doyle and Cordy laugh again. "Oh, and that's not the funniest bit."

"I'm sorry it's hard to top that name," Cordy said with tears in her eyes.

"He was a real loser when Dru found him," Rhiannon said. "They called him 'William the bloody,' as in 'William the bloody awful.' He wrote poetry and took care of his sick mother. While taking care of your ill family was admirable, he was just stuck. Due to that Dru and company were able to turn him into a Vampire easily."

"Who's Dru?" Doyle asked.

"Drusilla," Cordy said. "She was Spike's arm candy."

"More like the other way around," Rhiannon said. "Dru is far deadlier than Spike could dream of, creeper too."

"Why do you say that?" Cordy asked.

"Dru was turned by Angelus," Rhiannon said. "All because she has the 'sight.' Angelus wanted it for himself. However Angelus was cruel. He broke Dru before turning her. And I don't mean physically."

"He broke her mind," Cordy said. "She did sound crazy."

"Yeah, Angelus did that," Rhiannon said.

"You speak of Angelus like he was a different person than Angel," Doyle stated.

"To me they are," Rhiannon said. "Like split personalities. Same body, different mind." Rhiannon noticed the time and looked serious. "Enough chat. We have to go rescue Angel."

"Rescue Angel?" Cordy asked shocked. "And just how do you suppose we do that?"

"With the Gem of Amarra," Rhiannon said.

"You're giving him the Gem?!" Doyle asked.

"Hell no," Rhiannon said. "I want you two to go to the office, into Angel's apartment, you'll find Spike trashing it up. Don't bother fighting him, just make a deal to trade the Gem for Angel. Of course I have no intend on giving him the Gem or it's location."

"You know were the Gem is?" Cordy asked surprised.

"I asked Angel for it yesterday," Rhiannon said. "I hid it so Spike would never find it."

"You took it so Angel wouldn't know where it is," Doyle said. "That's some bright thinking."

"Thanks," Rhiannon said. "Now go make the deal with Spike. I'll meet you at the meeting place, I have to go talk to a guy about a van."

"Huh?" Doyle asked.

"Just shift!" Rhiannon exclaimed.

At Angel's apartment, Doyle and Cordy found Spike right where Rhiannon said. Cordy pointed a crossbow at Spike. "When you are done giving the place the Johnny Depp once-over – I hope you have the cash to pay for all of this," Cordy said.  
"Cordelia," Spike said as he inched closer to Cordy. "Love the hair."  
"Wish I could say the same," Cordy said spitfully.  
"That's close enough," Doyle said as he pointed a gun at Spike.  
"What is it with you good guys running in packs?" Spike quipped. "Who is this one then?"  
"More than meets the eye," Doyle snapped back.  
"Ooh, the Mick's got spine!" Spike said sounding shocked then his face turned serious. "Maybe I'll snap it in two."  
"Do you want me to use this?" Cordy asked, trying to sound tough.  
"You'll be dead before that arrow leaves the bow," Spike growled. Cordy tried to keep up the tough act but lowered the bow. "Now where was I? Bloody tired of looking for that ring. I think you two should take over now."  
"Where is Angel?" Doyle asked.  
"Angel," Spike asked acting as if he had to think about it. "Um – tall brooding guy, caveman brow? – He's having the living hell tortured out of him. And you know how stubborn he can be, he might die before he gives up the ring. Why don't you two find it real fast and give it to me. I'll let Angel go."  
"I don't trust you," Cordy said.  
"To coin a popular Sunnydale phrase: 'duh!'" Spike said. "But you have until sundown to save him. You'll find me behind Peterson's Fishery between Seward and Westminster." Spike started to leave. "Don't be late."

Once Spike was gone. "Do we trust Rhiannon?" Cordy asked.

"She knew Spike would be here," Doyle said. "And that he would offer a trade. I don't think she sent us here to a trap."

"No," Cordy said. "She told us where Spike would be but no where the meeting place is."

"I think she means where we're to meet Spike," Doyle said.

"She went to go get a van," Cordy said then it dawned on her. "Oz! She went to get Oz!"

"Oh," Doyle said. "So we can take Angel out in daylight."

"I have not been giving her enough credit," Cordy said. "I hope we live through this so I can tell her."

"I think she has a plan so we all make it out," Doyle said. "Come on."

At the meeting place, Rhiannon waited for Cordy and Doyle to make it. "I hope I didn't change too much," Rhiannon said.

"Change what?" Doyle asked as he walked up with Cordy.

"You guys are okay!" Rhiannon exclaimed as she ran and hugged them. "It was starting to get late so I was starting to worry. Spike's been back for hours."

"We ran into some trouble on the way," Doyle said.

"That taxi driver didn't know how to drive!" Cordy exclaimed.

"Nah, worries," Rhiannon said. "You both are safe and that is all that matters."

"Thanks," Doyle said.

"Now here's my plan," Rhiannon said.

Doyle and Cordy walked up to Spike. "So – where is my ring?" Spike said.  
"Not on us," Doyle said.  
"But we know where it is," Cordy said.  
"And suddenly I'm so painfully bored," Spike said. "Time runs short, children. Give me that ring as if Angel's life depended on it."  
"Listen you little Cockney, take us to Angel now," Cordy said.  
"So if he's still in one piece we tell you where you can find the ring," Doyle said.  
"He is still alive I think," Spike said. "In one piece was never part of the deal."

The three of them into the warehouse Angel is being held. "Lucy, I'm home," Spike said.  
"Angel!" Cordy shouted as she tried to run to Angel only to be held back by Spike.  
"Hey, hey!" Spike said. "A deal's a deal."  
"Cordelia," Angel said weakly.  
"And our deal was for the ring." Spike said. "You've wasted quiet enough of my time, so I'd really like it – NOW!"

"She has it," Doyle said as he pointed behind him. The door opened to reveal Rhiannon standing there with a stake in hand.

"Hello, Spike," Rhiannon said coldly as she let the door close behind her. "Yes, I have the Gem of Amarra."

"Give me my bloody RING!" Spike shouted.

"Go to hell," Rhiannon said as she approached him. Spike flew into a rage and tried to strike at Rhiannon, only for her to dodge him. Rhiannon kneed Spike in the stomach hard as his strike missed, causing him to fall to the ground. Rhiannon ran quickly at the torturer, and staked him before he knew what hit him.

"What the hell?!" Spike shouted as he hopped back up. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Rhiannon," Rhiannon said.

"You hit like a Slayer," Spike said. "And I've killed enough in my time to know how a Slayer hits."

"Oh, I know," Rhiannon said. "I know all about you William." Spike looked shocked at her. "That's how I knew what kind of strike you would come at me with. Also how I knew if I was quick enough I could kill your torturer without a fight."

"You are down right creepy," Spike said. Rhiannon laughed lightly.

"I don't give two shits what you think," Rhiannon said as she quickly moved to Spike. Spike tried to strike first but she grabbed his hand and flipped him onto his ass. "Guys get Angel!" Suddenly Oz's van bust through the loading door. "We're leaving." Cordy and Doyle shake their heads to clear the surprise filled stupor they were in to help Angel down and into Oz's van.

"Not yet," Spike said as he grabbed Rhiannon's hand.

"Yes, we are," Rhiannon said as she kicked Spike in the face hard, knocking him out. As Spike was knocked out his grip lessened so Rhiannon could get her hand free. "Let's go!" Rhiannon ran and jumped into Oz's van.

"What was that?" Cordy asked.

"I've always been stronger when I'm angry," Rhiannon said, her voice sounding different than in the warehouse.

"That was bad-ass," Doyle said.

"He said you hit like a Slayer," Angel said weakly.

"Well the Oracles said they awakened my innate abilities," Rhiannon said. "Maybe in this universe that is the powers of a Slayer."

"If that's the case a Watcher will be a signed to you," Cordy said.

"Oh, hell no," Rhiannon said, angrily. "I don't want anything to do with that group of bigots!"

"I really like her," Cordy said.

"Angel," Rhiannon said. "I think you should put on the Gem."

"What?" Angel asked as he shot up hurting himself as he did.

"Just til you've healed," Rhiannon said. "Like the rest of the day." Rhiannon smiled at him.

"Alright," Angel said with a sigh. "Where is it?"

"Right here," Rhiannon said as she pulled the ring from her jacket pocket.

"That's were you hid it?" Doyle asked.

"Well it was that or my bra," Rhiannon said. "Didn't think Angel would wear it if I pulled it out of my bra."

"The world may never know," Oz said. Rhiannon handed Angel the Gem. Angel took it and put it on then pulled the last iron from his body. Angel groaned, but no longer felt like he was going to die.

"Stop here, please Oz," Rhiannon said.

"There's nothing here," Oz said.

"It's alright," Rhiannon said. Oz stopped the van. Rhiannon went to open the side door.

"Are you alright?" Cordy asked.

"Fine," Rhiannon said. "Just in need of a walk now that Angel's safe." Rhiannon opened the door and stepped out into the sun, which Angel instinctively shielded himself from it. Rhiannon looked back at Angel and smiled, then shut the door to the van. Everyone watched through the back window as she ran off.

"Go after her, mate," Doyle said to Angel. Angel put his arms down and looked confused at Doyle.

"She's fine," Angel said.

"No," Oz said. "She really isn't."

"But she said she was fine," Angel said.

"God," Cordy said. "You can be really dense." Angel looked shocked at Cordy.

"What am I missing?" Angel asked in frustration.

"She is a girl from another universe," Oz said. "Who just found out that everything she thought was fake is real."

"Plus," Doyle added. "She just found out she has the powers of a Slayer."

"Even Buffy had a hard time with it," Oz said.

"You're right," Angel said. "She just seemed so calm."

"I think she let her worry for you override her feelings," Doyle said. "Dames can be like that." Without another word Angel opened the door and jumped out of the van, leaving the door standing wide open as he ran off to find Rhiannon.

Angel followed Rhiannon's scent until it disappeared near a waterfall, however he could hear a soft noise over the waterfall. Angel closed his eyes and listened closely, after a few minutes of listening he found the source of the noise. Behind the waterfall Angel found Rhiannon, she was soaked and crying. Angel's heart broke at the sight of Rhiannon. "Rhee," Angel whispered. Rhiannon looked up and cried harder at the sight of Angel. Angel rushed to Rhiannon's side and held her. Rhiannon grasped Angel's jacket, but the back spray of the waterfall made it difficult. Feeling her struggle, Angel slid off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. Rhiannon gripped his clothes and cried hard. Angel knew that words wouldn't help Rhiannon right now, so he let her cry. Rhiannon needed to let go, though Angel also knew that if she talked about it, that too would help. Though for now Angel let Rhiannon cry.

"I'm sorry," Rhiannon said, though her grip did not lessen. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Angel said as he held her.

"I didn't know," Rhiannon said. "I didn't know, that I'm a Slayer."

"The people that you saw when you came here didn't tell you?" Angel asked. Rhiannon shook her head.

"Only that my 'Innate Abilities' had been awakened," Rhiannon said, then sniffed. Angel moved from Rhiannon so he could look her in the eyes.

"That's the words they used?" Angel asked. Rhiannon nodded. "That could be a way to describe a 'Potential Slayer.' No one knows how the Slayers are chosen. Just that once their chosen a Watcher comes to guide them."

"That is one of my fears," Rhiannon said quietly.

"Fears?" Angel asked.

"The Watcher Council is corrupted," Rhiannon said. "They have become nearly as bad as the evil we fight. They only see in Black and White."

"True," Angel said.

"They want you dead," Rhiannon said. "Because you could be a threat."

"I know," Angel said. "Let's go back."

"Please stay here?" Rhiannon begged. "I just wanna stay here with you, til nightfall at least."

"Until nightfall then," Angel agreed. Rhiannon sat close to him again, and instinctively he put his arm around her. They stayed like this until Rhiannon fell asleep. Angel smiled and picked Rhiannon up, along with his jacket. Angel carried Rhiannon's sleeping form back to the apartment they shared.

Doyle, Cordy, and Oz were at the office, when Angel came in with Rhiannon. Cordy gasped, at the sight of Angel carrying Rhiannon. "Is she?" Cordy asked.

"No, just sleeping," Angel whispered. "She wasn't fine."

"Told you," Doyle said. Angel sighed.

"Help me get her into bed," Angel whispered to Doyle. Doyle nodded, then ran ahead to open the elevator for Angel. Angel walked into the elevator, Doyle got in with him, then flipped the switch. Once they were down in the apartment, Doyle opened the elevator door then ran to fix up the couch. "No, the bed." Angel moved to his bed room. "I'm giving her the bed tonight."

"Aye," Doyle whispered. Doyle helped get the bed ready for Rhiannon to sleep in, then helped put Rhiannon to bed. Once Rhiannon was in bed, Angel gestured for them to go upstairs. Doyle nodded. They went to the stairs and went to the roof. "How bad was she?"

"Bad," Angel said. "She's lost so much."

"I know," Doyle said. "Her eyes look so broken."

"I want to help her," Angel said. "But how do I help her."

"I would talk to Giles," Oz said as he popped his head out the door. "Giles might be able to help her." Oz approached, Angel and Doyle.

"I don't know how eager he would be to talk to the man that broke Buffy's heart," Angel said sadly.

"True," Oz said. "I'll call Sunnydale tomorrow and see if Giles can send any advise your way."

"Thanks," Angel said.

"I'm doing this for her," Oz said. "She's awesome, but I can't wait to see what kind of person she is happy."

"I know what you mean," Doyle said. "She seems so sad. Maybe Angel can help with that." Oz walked back to the door, as Doyle jabbed Angel in the side.

"I'm out guys," Oz said. "I left a guitar for Rhee in the office."

"Oh, she'll love that," Doyle said. "Seems to have a real pension for music, she does."

"Tell her I said bye," Oz said. "Catch you later." Oz left with a wave to Angel and Doyle.

"So how long has it been between sunsets?" Doyle asked as the sun sat.

"200 years give or take," Angel said, with a sigh as he watched the sun go down.

"Well you got to be feeling pretty damn good then, huh?" Doyle asked "I mean this ring – changes everything, don't it ?... Yeah, it's spectacular, I know. But I do promise that there will be another one exactly like it tomorrow."

"Not for me," Angel said slightly sadly.

"What are you saying?" Doyle asked rather exasperatedly. "That the city will be hit by a meteor before tomorrow night or…"

"No," Angel said with a small laugh.

"No," Doyle said. "It's to horrible to say the other. I can't even bring myself to say the other."  
"I'm not going to wear the ring," Angel said.

"That was the other..." Doyle said with a sigh. "You got a real addiction to the brooding part of life. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Once or twice," Angel said with a smile.

"Care to explain?" Doyle said. "I mean this ring is your redemption. It's what you've been waiting for."

"Nah, it just looks like it," Angel said.

"Angel, man, think what you're saying," Doyle said. "Rhee, risked a lot for you to have this."

"I have," Angel said. "I've thought of it from every angle, and what I figure is I did a lot of damage in my day, more than you can imagine."

"So what, you don't get the ring because your period of self-flagellation isn't over yet?" Doyle asked. "I mean think of all the daytime people you could help between 9 and 5."

"They have help," Angel said. "The whole world is designed for them, so much that they have no idea what goes on around them after dark. They don't see the weak ones lost in the night,... or the things that prey on them. And if I join them, maybe I'd stop seeing, too."

"And who'd look out for all the insomniacs?" Doyle teased.

"I was brought back for a reason, Doyle," Angel said. "And as much as I would like to kid myself, I don't think it was for 18 holes at Rancho." Angel took off the ring after the sun had finished setting. Angel picked up a near by brick, to smash the ring. Rhiannon's hand stopped Angel from smashing the ring. "Rhee."

"Don't smash it," Rhiannon said. "I want to change it's form."

"Change it's form?" Doyle asked.

"I think it could be useful," Rhiannon said. "However Spike knows what it looks like, I think if we changed it's form Spike's too damn stupid to figure it out."

"I don't think you're giving Spike enough credit," Doyle said.

"Really?" Rhiannon said. "Spike didn't even know what the Gem of Amarra looked like until he staked his Vampire girlfriend while wearing the ring."

"What?" Angel asked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah," Rhiannon said. "I think if it were in the possession of a human looking different, then that dumb-ass would be able to tell the difference."

"Alright," Angel said reluctantly. Rhiannon smiled and took the ring.

"Thanks," Rhiannon said as she placed the ring into her pocket.

"Oh, and that Rachel girl with the crazy boyfriend called," Doyle said. "Said to say thanks, and that she found a little faith. Said you'd know what that means."

"I don't know about you two, but I had a nice day..." Angel said with a smile. "You know, except for the bulk of it, where I was nearly tortured to death."

"Yeah, well, you stood up," Doyle said.

"Oh, god," Angel said. "I was this close to telling him everything." Angel put his hands up and showed them a small bit. "I mean, one more hot poker and I was giving him the ring, your mom,... everything... How is your mom?" They all went back into the building, as Rhiannon laughed at Angel.


	3. Chapter 3

An Angel in Need of a Queen

Chapter 3: Training

Cordy sat in her office chair sorting papers, while Doyle lounged on the sofa near by. "Is it just me or is Angel less broody lately?" Cordy asked suddenly.

"No," Doyle said. "It isn't just you." Doyle state up, and looked at Cordy. "Just don't ask him about it." Doyle shuddered. "Or her. They both are much happier, but don't tell them that. It's like the question flips a switch in their heads and they brood again."

"I'm guess you tried?" Cordy asked.

"Yeah," Doyle said.

"How long has Rhee been living here?" Cordy asked.

"Two weeks," Doyle said. "Why do you ask?"

"I'll give it another week before I have the talk with her," Cordy said.

"What talk?" Doyle asked.

"The 'Don't have sex with Angel' talk," Cordy said.

"She knows about the Gypsy curse," Doyle said. "It was one of the first things she talked to us about."

"I still want to prepare her," Cordy said.

"Plus who's to say they even like each other like that," Doyle said.

"Oh, if he doesn't she definitely does," Cordy said. "She makes 'goo goo eyes' at him, when he's not looking."

"I honestly think he does too," Doyle said with a sigh. "But I don't think we have to worry much, because both are too stubborn to start anything." The elevator dinged and Angel walked out. Angel walked into the office with Cordy and Doyle. "Morning."

"I know you two were talking about us," Angel said. "Nothing is going to happen." Angel grabbed coffee, and pored himself a cup, then grabbed a diet soda can from the refrigerator. "I'm just trying to help her train. She may had a lot of knowledge about the supernatural, but she lacks knowledge in combat."

"She seemed to do well in the warehouse," Cordy said.

"That was anger and instinct," Angel said as he moved back into his office, taking the drinks with him. "I'm going back to help her train." Angel took the elevator back down to his apartment.

"Guilt much," Cordy said. Then there was a knock at the front door. Both Cordy and Doyle looked up to see Giles slide into the office. "Giles?"

"Hello, Cordelia," Giles said. "I'm here to see the new Slayer."

"I'll go get Angel," Doyle said as he stood up and quickly went into Angel's office, then to the elevator. As soon as Doyle was downstairs he looked around. "Angel?"

"What's wrong, Doyle?" Rhiannon asked. "Angel stepped out a minute."

"Some guy named Giles is here," Doyle said.

"Are you sure it is Giles?" Rhiannon said.

"That's what Cordy called him," Doyle said.

"Let me guess he said he's here to see me," Rhiannon said.

"Yeah," Doyle said.

"I'll go see him," Rhiannon said.

"Are you sure?" Doyle asked. "If you don't want to-"

"No," Rhiannon said. "Giles is an ally." Rhiannon took the stairs to get upstairs. Rhiannon moved quickly through Angel's office. "Hello, Giles."

"So you're the new Slayer," Giles said.

"I am," Rhiannon said. "My name is Rhiannon, or Rhee."

"A Welsh name," Giles said.

"Yes," Rhiannon said. "It means 'Great Queen'."

"Indeed," Giles said. "Oz told me that you know a great deal about us, but it looks to me as you just know a great deal."

"Well I try," Rhiannon said. "To quote my mother; 'Knowledge is power.'"

"You mother sounds like a smart woman," Giles said.

"Very," Rhiannon said sadly. "I miss her."

"Understandable," Giles said. "Oz also told me that you are from another universe."

"I do," Rhiannon said. "That is where most of my knowledge comes from. Though I have had to relearn a few things."

"Oh?" Giles asked. "What things?"

"Well, I'm from farther into the future," Rhiannon said. "So many things are different. Computers aren't as portable, cell phones don't do as much, and some lore about certain demons are different."

"That is something I would like to discuss with you in detail," Giles said.

"I'd like that," Rhiannon said with a smile. "But if you came here to ask me to go back to Sunnydale, the answer is 'no'."

"May I ask why?" Giles asked.

"I was told by some very powerful people to aid Angel," Rhiannon said firmly. "And that is what I intend to do. Though your wisdom and guidance would be welcome." Rhiannon bowed to him. Giles smiled.

"You are a very knowledgeable young lady," Giles said. Rhiannon stood back up and smiled.

"Oh, I'm not that young," Rhiannon said. "I'm 35." Cordy gasped.

"There's no way," Cordy said. "Have you seen you?"

"I know how I look but I promise you I have been alive for 35 years," Rhiannon said. "Though now I look 18 again. Can't even get a drink at a bar."

"The powerful people?" Giles asked.

"Probably," Rhiannon said. "I know they said they unlocked my 'innate abilities.'"

"The abilities of a Slayer?" Giles asked.

"Probably," Rhiannon said. "However I also know that included other stuff."

"Other stuff?" Giles asked.

"I was once a Jack of all trades," Rhiannon said. "Master of none, but now I can do a lot of things I couldn't before. Like draw, sing, dance, or fight."

"You couldn't do these things before?" Giles asked.

"I could just not as well as I can now," Rhiannon said. "Before I couldn't carry a tune unless I had music, now I can belt out just about anything, anytime."

"I wonder how many talents you have gained from this," Giles said.

"I don't know," Rhiannon said. "All I do know is that, I have to help Angel. Not just for the Powers that Be, but for me too."

"For you?" Giles asked.

"I have purpose," Rhiannon said. "The one thing my life lacked before." Giles looked at her curiously. "Five years ago, I lost my family. My Husband and Daughter. I've felt lost since then. Not really living, but not really dead either."

"Ah," Giles said. "Having a purpose does help. What do you need from me?"

"Support," Rhiannon said, with a smile. Though Giles could tell from the many times of talking with Buffy, Rhiannon wanted to cry.

"I can give that," Giles said as he handed Rhiannon a card. Rhiannon took the card, and smiled brightly.

"I can give you some advise if you'd like," Rhiannon said. "Foreknowledge and all."

"You can't tell me anything that will change the future," Giles said.

"Don't worry," Rhiannon said. "It's spoil free advice."

"Then advise," Giles said.

"You have a place," Rhiannon said. "I know you don't feel like you do but don't close yourself off because of that feeling."

"I'll try," Giles said. "But I can't promise anything."

"I don't need a guarantee," Rhiannon said. "Just an attempt is good enough for me. And I will call you if I need to talk about any Slayer related stuff."

"Anything," Giles said with a smile. "It don't have to be Slayer related. Just not about boys."

"Don't worry I'm a bit too old for boy talks," Rhiannon said. "Plus that's what I have Cordy for." Rhiannon laughed. "Take care, Giles."

"You too, Rhiannon," Giles said. Giles left then Angel ran into the office in a panic. "You good?"

"Doyle said Giles was here," Angel said.

"He was you just missed him," Rhiannon said.

"He didn't try," Angel said as he relaxed a bit.

"Didn't try what?" Rhiannon said.

"To take you away," Angel said sheepishly.

"He was going to ask me to go to Sunnydale, but I told him I'm not going," Rhiannon said. "This is where I'm needed and where I want to be." Angel sighed in relief. "Did you think I'd leave?"

"I feared it," Angel said.

"Well you're stuck with me," Rhiannon said. "Now back to training!" Rhiannon clapped her hands and moved passed Angel. Cordy smiled.

"Doyle was right," Cordy said with a smug smile.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Oh, nothing," Cordy said. "Go help her train, I'll let you know if we get a client."

"Alright," Angel said.

In Angel's apartment, Angel and Rhiannon spared and he did his best to put pressure on her. Angel would jab, Rhiannon would block with her palm and counter with a hook. They continued this until; "Alright," Angel said. "I think that's enough for today."

"Getting tired?" Rhiannon teased.

"You hurt," Angel said as he rubbed the places she hit.

"At least you don't bruise," Rhiannon said.

"True," Angel said. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Did you just?" Rhiannon teased again with a smile laugh as she took a towel to wipe the sweat away. Angel gave her a look. "Ask away."

"Why do you drink diet soda?" Angel asked.

"Of all the questions you ask that's what you choice?" Rhiannon asked.

"I wanna know," Angel said.

"Because I was once fat," Rhiannon said. "And grotesque."

"I doubt you were 'grotesque'," Angel said. "You are beautiful."

"Well thanks," Rhiannon said. "But this is just the gift from the Powers. I was fat from 13 on. So 22 years of fat, ugly Rhee."

"Wait," Angel said. "You're 35?"

"Yeah," Rhiannon said. "Everyone was surprised too. Well Cordy and Giles that is. I know I look 18, but trust me I'm really 35."

"I was wondering how you had a husband and daughter," Angel said. "I thought things like that didn't happen anymore."

"Oh they happen," Rhiannon said. "Shot-gun wedding anyone?"

"What?" Angel asked.

"It's a wedding where the father of the bride holds a shot-gun," Rhiannon explained. "Usually because the groom knocked up the bride or at the very least pressured her into sex at a young age."

"Wow," Angel said.

"Though that usually is in the south," Rhiannon said with a smile. "Don't worry there was no shot-guns at my wedding. Just the Judge and my family."

"Judge?" Angel asked. "No priest?"

"You haven't been talking with many humans of late have you?" Rhiannon asked. "I thought you knew about eloping."

"I've never been married," Angel said.

"I know," Rhiannon said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"How much do you know about me?" Angel asked.

"I know you used to be Liam," Rhiannon said. "Bit of a playboy then. Like your women and your booze."

"Yeah," Angel laughed as they both moved to the couch and sat down. "I wasn't doing much with my life."

"Your father was still a bit hard on you," Rhiannon said. "Caused you to run away, right into Darla's arms."

"So you know everything," Angel sighed.

"I do," Rhiannon said. "Dru, William 'the Bloody', and the Whirlwinds. Gypsies, China, L.A, part one, Buffy, Angelus' return, Angel's return and trip to hell, then return and finally Sunnydale High goes boom and Angel leaves for L.A part two."

"Yep," Angel said as he relaxed in the couch. "My whole life."

"Sorry," Rhiannon said. Angel looked at her in shock.

"I know how it feels to have you life be broadcast," Rhiannon said. "Also know how it feels to not be proud of your past."

"But you knowing my past doesn't bother me," Angel said. "Oddly enough I'm glad you do."

"Glad I know your whole life?" Rhiannon asked.

"Means you understand my actions better than anyone," Angel said. "Means you get me."

"I do get you," Rhiannon said. "And I just hope you won't hate me for stopping a major evil conspiracy."

"Why would I hate you for that?" Angel asked.

"Because the only way I can think to stop this conspiracy is to do something that will put me at odds with your views," Rhiannon said as she looked away.

"I'll try to remember this talk so we won't be at odds," Angel said. Angel grabbed her face gently and moved her so she was looking into his eyes. "I never want to be at odds with you." Angel and Rhiannon's lips accidentally touched gently and leaving them wanting more. Knowing it would be hard for him, Rhiannon stood up suddenly.

"Oh, yeah," Rhiannon said. "We're needed upstairs."

"Uh," Angel said. "Why?"

"Cordy's wanting you to charge people," Rhiannon said. "Which is a good idea. And Doyle will have a vision soon. So I'm going to go clean up." Rhiannon pointed to the bathroom as she moved towards it. "You can go deal with that."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because you're the boss," Rhiannon said.

"No," Angel said. "Why is it a good idea to charge people?"

"The superhero complex," Rhiannon said. Angel looked totally lost. "If a handsome young man were to save a damsel in distress, and asked nothing the woman would feel indebted to if not fall for the hero. However if you make it business as usual then the woman would feel less indebted."

"So less likely for them to fall," Angel said. "Got it."

"Right," Rhiannon said. "Now go, while I shower." Angel sighed as he got up from the couch and sulked upstairs. Angel walked into the main office and grabbed a cup of coffee and didn't drink it.

"Are you going to drink that?" Doyle asked.

"Oh, no," Angel said as he left the cup on the counter abandoned.

"What's wrong?" Cordy said. "Did she do something?"

"What?" Angel said. "No!"

"Then what is it man?" Doyle asked.

"I think I have to find a way to get her to leave," Angel said.

"What?!" Doyle exclaimed. "She was send here by the Power That Be. Sending her away isn't gonna be that easy. But why would you want to."

"She's in danger," Angel said.

"She's a Slayer," Cordy said. "Of course she's in danger."

"From me," Angel said.

"Oh," Cordy said.

"I can feel it," Angel said. "I'm falling for her."

"Hard," Doyle said. Angel nodded.

"Or just don't you know do it with her," Cordy suggested. Angel and Doyle both gave her a look. "Look guys you weren't in here when she was talking to Giles. She isn't leaving."

"By the way," Doyle asked. "Where's this coming from out of the blue?"

"I almost - her," Angel muttered.

"You almost what?" Doyle asked.

"Kissed her!" Angel exclaimed. "I almost kissed her alright!"

"Oh," Cordy said.

"Our lips touched by accident while we were talking and I almost pulled her into it," Angel said. "But she shot up and changed the topic. Speaking of, we can charge from now on. And Doyle you may want to sit down."

"What for?" Doyle asked, then a searing pain hit his skull. "No." Angel caught Doyle before Doyle hit the ground. Visions raced through his head as the pain thumped against his skull. When the visions quit it left a dull ache in his head.

"Here," Rhiannon said as she handed Doyle some aspirin and a drink. "Sorry I don't have any migraine meds."

"Migraine meds?" Doyle asked as he took the aspirin from Rhiannon, then the drink.

"In my time and universe," Rhiannon said. "Migraine are more common, so they developed medicine just for them."

"What'd you see?" Angel asked.

"Paper...pen," Doyle said. Cordy hands Doyle what he asked, and Rhiannon hands him a shot of liquor. "Thanks. Melissa Burns, works at Pardell Paper products."

"Melissa Burns," Cordy said as she flipped through the phone book.

"How did she look?" Angel asked.

"Better than me," Doyle said as he drank the liquor. "What is this?"

"Oh, Vodka," Rhiannon said. "Sorry I like Vodka."

"Don't apologize," Doyle said. "It's good but I've never had Vodka like this."

"Can we get back to the client?" Cordy said.

"Sorry," Rhiannon said as she slipped out of the office. Rhiannon knew they didn't need her for this, since she had already ordered the steel boxes and taped up the downstairs with cardboard. Rhiannon thought the cardboard would add more time. Rhiannon wandered aimlessly, until she found herself in a setting that look familiar. "Is this-?"

"Hello," A familiar voice said. "Can I help you?" Rhiannon turned around to see the green demon face of Lorne.

"Lorne," Rhiannon said. "It's you."

"Do I know you?" Lorne asked.

"No," Rhiannon said. "But if I sang, you would."

"You know me?" Lorne asked.

"Yes," Rhiannon said. "I know a lot."

"That's rough," Lorne said. "How can I help you kiddo?"

"I don't know if you can," Rhiannon said. "I don't know what it would be like for you if I sang."

"What do you mean?" Lorne asked. "Your voice is a great one for singing."

"Oh, I'm not worried about my voice," Rhiannon said. "I'm worried about what 'd you seen in my destiny."

"Oh," Lorne said.

"Forgive me," Rhiannon said with a small bow. "My name is Rhiannon, but my friends call me Rhee."

"It's you!" Lorne exclaimed.

"Me?" Rhiannon said.

"I've been seeing you creep up in a lot of destinies lately," Lorne said. "You are gonna save a lot of people."

"Thank you," Rhiannon said with a blush.

"But why do you look like your cat just ate your goldfish?" Lorne asked.

"Got a few hours, some cola, and some rum?" Rhiannon said.

"For you I got the whole day," Lorne said. "And this is a bar." Lorne slipped behind the bar and pored Rhiannon some rum and cola into a glass. "Here." Lorne walked back to Rhiannon as she took a seat. Lorne handed Rhiannon the glass.

"Thanks," Rhiannon said as she took the glass. "I really like the man, that the Powers brought me here to help."

"And this is a problem?" Lorne asked.

"Yes!" Rhiannon said. "I'm me and he's a cursed Vampire with a soul."

"Oh," Lorne said.

"Yeah," Rhiannon said. "He is like so hot, and I'm average at best. And that's not even taking the curse into consideration. Which states that he can't experience 'True Happiness' or he loses his soul."

"And you're afraid that he will find that with you?" Lorne asked, with a smile.

"No," Rhiannon said. "He had that with Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No, I'm afraid he won't even try. Not that he should."

"Girl!" Lorne said. "Why don't you have any confidence?"

"Because I'm not anything special," Rhiannon said. "Just a fat girl from Indiana, that watched too much TV in the Nineties and lost everything important to her five years ago."

"It is the Nineties," Lorne said.

"I'm from another universe and the future," Rhiannon said.

"What?" Lorne asked. "You mean the Powers bent space and time to bring you here?"

"Yeah?" Rhiannon asked.

"You are something special," Lorne said. "The Powers don't just do that for anyone."

"They did it so I can use my knowledge to help Angel," Rhiannon said.

"In your knowledge does it include you?" Lorne asked.

"No," Rhiannon said.

"Did this Angel live?" Lorne asked.

"Yes," Rhiannon said. "But not happily. He never got his redemption."

"But he lived," Lorne said. "The Powers don't make a habit of bending time and space for lowly fighters."

"So you're saying that I'm special?" Rhiannon asked not fully believing it.

"Yes," Lorne said. "I'm sure that you have been sent here for more than you know."

"I think he's gonna try and send me away," Rhiannon said. "So it really doesn't matter what my destiny is. Angel doesn't want me around."

"I don't think the Powers would let that happen," Lorne said. "Your destiny does matter. You matter."

"Nah, I don't but thanks," Rhiannon said.

"You know you're hard to cheer up," Lorne said.

"My husband used to tell me that all the time," Rhiannon said with a sad smile.

"You're afraid too that you'll lose this Angel like you lost your last husband," Lorne said. "Letting yourself love again is difficult, but you have to so you can be happy again." Rhiannon opened her mouth. "And before you say it, you do desire to be happy!" Rhiannon noticed the clock behind the counter.

"Ah, shit," Rhiannon said. "I've got to go."

"What's wrong?" Lorne asked.

"I don't want anyone to worry about me," Rhiannon said. "Plus isn't it almost time for you to open?"

"Sharp one," Lorne said. "But I open when I want."

"Thank you, Lorne," Rhiannon said. "For the drink and the talk."

"Anytime," Lorne said. "I mean it."

"I'll try," Rhiannon said. "Today I ended up here by accident."

"Next time come on purpose," Lorne teased. "Bye."

"Until next time," Rhiannon said as she got up and swiftly left. Rhiannon tried to get back to the office as quickly as she could but night fell before she was able to get back.

"There you are!" Doyle exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Cordy asked. "Angel has been beside himself, since you disappeared."

"Oh?" Rhiannon asked. "I thought he'd be happy I was gone."

"What?!" Doyle exclaimed.

"Angel doesn't want you to leave," Cordy said.

"I over heard you guys talking," Rhiannon said. "It would be easier if I was gone."

"I don't want you to leave," Angel said, everyone turned to see him in the doorway to his office.

"That's not what you said this morning," Rhiannon said.

"That was this morning," Angel said. "When I couldn't find you I feared the worst. That you had gone home or died."

"No," Rhiannon said. "Found a bar that served in the afternoon."

"Where?" Doyle asked.

"Sorry," Rhiannon said. "I can't tell you yet."

"Don't disappear on us again," Angel said.

"I'll try," Rhiannon said. "But I make no guarantees."

"Why?" Doyle asked.

"I don't make guarantees," Rhiannon said. "Guarantees mean you owe somebody money."

"No," Doyle said. "Why can't you tell me what bar?"

"Oh," Rhiannon said with a small laugh. "Because you guys aren't suppose to know about that place yet."

"Ah, come on," Doyle said.

"I'm going to keep somethings the same," Rhiannon said. "And that is one of them."

"Well Melissa," Angel said. "Would you go to work with her tomorrow?"

"Yes," Rhiannon said. "I know what to look for."

"I figured you did," Angel said. "Then you know the plan."

"For the most part," Rhiannon said. "Just didn't know how I fit into it."

"I noticed you ordered steel boxes," Cordy said. "May I ask why?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Rhiannon said. "Also taped up downstairs."

"What?" Angel asked.

"I have a reason," Rhiannon said. "It may be a bit warm downstairs but I promise we'll be fine."

"I trust you," Angel said.

"That's good," Rhiannon said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep. Had a bit of a day and need to wind down so I can focus on protecting Melissa at work tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Cordy said.

"Night," Doyle said as Rhiannon walked to Angel, but Angel didn't move.

"Before you go to bed," Angel said. "I want to talk to you."

"Alright," Rhiannon said. Angel and Rhiannon walked downstairs. Once downstairs Angel looked away and grabbed his kitchen chair. "You alright?"

"No!" Angel exclaimed as he turned around, Rhiannon was shocked to see how upset he looked.

"What?" Rhiannon asked. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"You were gone," Angel whispered. "I don't know why, but when you disappeared and I couldn't find you. I couldn't focus. I felt lost."

"I knew you'd be fine and after hearing what you said," Rhiannon said. "I needed some time to myself."

"Next time tell me," Angel said as he approached Rhiannon. "I want to know where you're going. That you're safe."

"I'll try," Rhiannon said honestly as she couldn't help herself, she hugged Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

An Angel in Need of a Queen

Chapter 4: In Common

By: Izzy

Rhiannon and Melissa walked into Melissa's office. "You know you really don't have to stay with me all day," Melissa said.

"I'm just here to protect you," Rhiannon said. "I just hope I'm not in the way."

"Oh, no," Melissa said. "I like it. As long as you're not bored."

"Don't worry about me," Rhiannon said. "I'm good with my notebook." Rhiannon held up the spiral bond notebook. "I can do a million things with this thing."

"I do feel better having you all on the case," Melissa said as she sat at her desk. "Though I didn't see you when I first met Angel."

"I was away," Rhiannon said as she sat in a chair on the other side of the desk. "Sorry that I wasn't there."

"It's not a problem," Melissa smiled. "Though Angel seemed worried. Are you and he?"

"No," Rhiannon said. "I don't think that is ever going to happen."

"Why not?" Melissa asked. "From the way Angel spoke of you, you are some kind of genius goddess." Rhiannon laughed.

"No," Rhiannon said. "Just a human from another world with knowledge she shouldn't have in this world."

"You're from another world?!" Melissa asked.

"Yeah," Rhiannon said sadly.

"I guess Angel has handled a lot of cases like this," Melissa said, knowing that a change of topic was in order.

"A fair amount," Rhiannon said. "But don't worry. Angel is good at what he does."

"I feel saver with your team on my case," Melissa said.

"I'm glad," Rhiannon said. "By the way, if you don't mind, I think it would be a great idea if we held a slumber party, tonight."

"Tonight?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah," Rhiannon said. " I was briefed on everything. I just think you would feel safer if I stayed with you."

"Yeah," Melissa said. "I think I would."

"And maybe we can really talk then," Rhiannon said. "For now you've got work, and I think I'm going to write."

Later that day, Melissa unlocked the door and let Rhiannon inside Melissa's apartment. "Do you need to call anyone?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah I should call him," Rhiannon said.

"Phone's in the kitchen," Melissa said.

"Thanks," Rhiannon walked over to the kitchen, and laughed lightly when she found the phone. "90's tech here I come." Rhiannon picked up the phone and then remembered that she didn't know Angel's phone number. However Rhiannon had picked up one of the business cards just in case. Rhiannon dialed the number.

"Angel Investigations," Cordy answered the other line. "We help the hopeless."

"Well that surly applies to me," Rhiannon said teasingly.

"Rhee!" Cordy said. "Hey!"

"Are you alright?" Angel asked.

"I'm fine Angel," Rhiannon said. "I'm just calling to let you know I'm staying with the client for a while longer."

"Think that's safe?" Angel asked.

"I do," Rhiannon said. "He wouldn't react as hostilely toward me as he would you or Doyle."

"Kate said this could get worse before it gets better," Angel said.

"Which is another reason I'm here and you are staying there," Rhiannon said. "Don't worry about me, I'll be back tonight with the client."

"No," Angel said firmly. "You call me if something happens."

"I call you when we are headed your way," Rhiannon said. "And don't you _dare_ come with Kate when she comes to check on her officer."

"But-" Angel said.

"Don't but her," Doyle said. "She knows what she's doing Angel."

"Thanks Doyle," Rhiannon said. "I promise I'm not disappearing again."

"You better not," Angel and Doyle said at the same time.

"Don't worry boys," Rhiannon said. "I promise I'm not disappearing. Now I have to go. Melissa and I need to have a talk."

"Alright, take care of yourself," Angel said.

"I will," Rhiannon said as she hung up the phone. Rhiannon turned and saw Melissa smiling at Rhiannon. "Hehe, Angel worries about me."

"I can see that," Melissa said. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Come let's sit in the living room," Rhiannon said, as she gestured to the living room. Melissa walked into the living room and sat down with Rhiannon following closely behind. Rhiannon sat down not far from Melissa. "Need to tell you a story."

"A story?" Melissa asked. "What story?"

"One of my stories," Rhiannon said. "When I was 20 almost 21, I got married to a man. Mostly because I was unhappy and I thought he could make me happy."

"The old adage 'Only man can make a woman happy,'" Melissa said in understanding.

"Not exactly," Rhiannon said. "My grandmother put it in my head that if you were going to live with a man you have to marry him. Now I know that's not true, but I was young and really didn't know any better. So I married him. Now unbeknownst to me this man had intentionally tried to brake me and my ex boyfriend, but he another story. Any way, the man I married first, once I was married to him changed, or so I thought. Once we were married he really didn't speak to me as much as he did at me." Melissa looked more concerned. "He didn't touch me in the way I wanted to be touched. He slept with men with and without my knowledge of it. I always told him what I was doing and who I was with. But I never knew where he was, who he was with, or what he was doing. I had to sneak around to find out what he was doing, until one day I got tired of it. The physical abuse, the mental abuse, and the abandonment. I got so tired of the fight that I made one last stand for my happiness." Melissa gasped. "I told him 'Men or me, choose.' Of course he chose men."

"Oh, my goodness," Melissa said. "I don't know if I could ever do that."

"Of course you can you just have to find that little voice inside," Rhiannon said. "The one that screams out at injustice, the one that right now is begging to be free." Melissa looked like she didn't believe. "Well I'm not quiet done with my story."

"There's more?" Melissa asked.

"Yes," Rhiannon said. "I was convinced by a friend to give that man a second try. So I did. But when that man brought into our home another of his boyfriends and treated that boyfriend better than he ever did me, I broke. I was ready to end it all, but I found the strength to continue. And with that strength I told that man to move out. He did. And I tried to move on. But I found that he stalked me for awhile. Got my name tattooed to his chest, followed me on the internet, even found him following me after I moved on. He did this until I told him to stop, I was done with him and didn't need him to watch after me. Now the end."

"The little voice inside that screams out at injustice," Melissa repeated.

"Yea," Rhiannon said. "And sometimes that voice can sound like someone else."

"Did yours?" Melissa asked.

"Yea," Rhiannon said. "Mine sounded like my second husband. The one I got right." Rhiannon gave a cheeky tongue in tooth smile.

"Oh, I feel like a school girl again!" Melissa squealed. "A sleep over and talking about boys!" Rhiannon looked at the clock and saw that it was getting to be late, and soon the doctor would be there.

"Melissa, I'm sorry," Rhiannon said. "But I'm real tired." To illustrate, Rhiannon yawned. "I think it's a good time to go to sleep."

"Oh, goodness," Melissa said as she too looked at the clock. "Yes, it is that time. Good Night, Rhiannon."

"Rhee is fine," Rhiannon said. "Good night Melissa." Melissa got up and went to bed, while Rhiannon laid down, not knowing exactly when the doctor would strike. Also there was the fact that Rhiannon's presence could change things all together. Rhiannon sighed, tonight would be a sleepless one.

Several hours later, Rhiannon shout up when she heard Melissa scream. Rhiannon was up and to Melissa's door as it opened to reveal Melissa, who was scared out of her mind. "Ah, in there, oh no, it was," Melissa shuddered. The police officer burst into the apartment.

"What's going on?" the officer asked.

"No, get out of here!" Rhiannon commanded. "He will kill you!"

"Who will kill me?" the officer asked as a hand grabbed the officer around the neck.

"Melissa run!" Rhiannon shouted. Rhiannon using her training kicked the hand off the officer and then pushed the officer out the door, then shut the door behind them. "Run." Rhiannon pushed the officer again to get him to move. They ran out to the courtyard where the officer called for back up. Then turned to Rhiannon.

"I don't understand fully what's going on," the officer said. "But I think you just saved me."

"I did save you," Rhiannon said. "But I don't expect anything."

"What is going on?" the officer asked.

"The stalker has a device that looks like a remote control hand," Rhiannon explained. "And that's what attacked you."

"That's sick," the officer said. "I've dealt with some sickos in my time but this one takes the cake."

"I know," Rhiannon said.

"You seen this kind of thing before?" the officer asked.

"Yes and no," Rhiannon asked. "Why?"

"She's falling to pieces over there," the officer said pointing to Melissa. "And I'm nearly as out of my mind in fear, but you stand there like it's nothing."

"After my family were taken from me," Rhiannon said. "Not much has raddled me."

"I'm sorry for your loss," the officer said.

"Are you guys alright?" another officer asked, but this officer Rhiannon knew.

"You must be Kate," Rhiannon said. "I'm Rhiannon or Rhee for short."

"How do you know me?" Kate asked.

"I work with Angel," Rhiannon said.

"Oh!" Kate said. "You're the new girl."

"Yeah," Rhiannon said. "That's me."

"Angel told me about you," Kate said. "Officer Laurie."

"Yes, Ma'am," Laurie said.

"Give your statement," Kate said then turned to the other officers. "Get statements from the victim."

"Yes, Ma'am," the other officers said as they got to work.

"So you were here," Kate said to Rhiannon. "What happened?"

"The stalker owns a remote control hand," Rhiannon said. "That he has weaponized and tried to kill the officer."

"So there wouldn't be any prints," Kate said with a sigh.

"Maybe some partials but nothing concrete," Rhiannon said.

"You talk like you know about police work," Kate said.

"Probably know just enough," Rhiannon said. "To be a PI but not enough to be a officer myself."

"Well with a bit of training you could be an officer," Kate said.

"Honestly I like being a PI," Rhiannon said. "More one on one time with the victims before they're dead." Rhiannon looked over to Melissa who was speaking to an officer. "I think it's time I take Melissa back to the office."

"Be careful," Kate said.

"We will," Rhiannon said. "Now then fare thee well, Kate."

"Bye," Kate said. Rhiannon walked over to Melissa.

"Melissa," Rhiannon said. "I think it's time we retire to the Angel Investigations office."

"I think you're right," Melissa said. "Excuse me."

"Fare thee well gentlemen," Rhiannon said. Melissa and Rhiannon walked to the road and hailed a cab.

At the office, an hour later. "Are you sure you got it all?" Angel asked.

"No," Doyle said. "It was already done. Done up really good to with cardboard."

"Yeah," Rhiannon said. "I prepped downstairs."

"Before you left yesterday?" Angel asked.

"Yep," Rhiannon said. "Now if y'all will excuse me, I'm going to keep watch over Melissa." Rhiannon walked downstairs to Melissa and found her freaking out a little.

"So that hand wasn't remote controlled?" Melissa asked. Rhiannon shook her head. "Then he can remove his body parts?"

"Sorry to say but yeah," Rhiannon said. "But remember when Angel told you that we sometimes handle things the police can't?" Melissa nodded. "This is one of those things... We're going to take care of him. Angel, Doyle, Cordelia and I are going to stay here with you. Though for now I want you to try and get some rest."

"How are you going to take care of him if you are all with me?" Melissa said.

"Because he will go after the object of his obsession," Rhiannon said. "Which is you."

"I'm bait?" Melissa asked.

"No," Rhiannon said. "Bait means your in harms way, what you are is the crown jewels." Rhiannon smiled. Cordy walked in, noticed a tear and handed Melissa a tissue.

""Thanks, but I'm not going to cry any more," Melissa said. "At least I hope not. I'm tired of crying and being afraid."

"You don't have to be afraid," Angel said, from behind Rhiannon.

"You just duct taped me in for fun?" Melissa asked as she pointed to the duct tape.

"You've survived a living hell these last few months and you're still standing, while he's coming unhinged at not being able to control you," Rhiannon said.

"He's the weak one," Angel added. "You're the strong one."

"You should listen to them, Melissa," Cordy said. "He knows what he's talking about. He's stalked plenty of - books on the subject." Melissa and Angel give Cordy a look, while Rhiannon tried not to giggle. "And Rhee just knows her stuff." Cordy turned to Angel and Rhiannon. "Could I see you two upstairs for a moment?"

"We'll be back," Rhiannon said as Cordy and Angel went to the elevator. Rhiannon followed them.

"Okay Melissa stays here with us that makes sense, but the part about you taking care of the doctor," Cordy said. "This guy is REALLY dangerous." Angel opened the elevator, walked over to the desk and started flipping through the yellow pages.

"What are you doing?" Cordy asked.

"Seeing where I can get some steel boxes at this hour of the night," Angel replied.

"No need," Rhiannon said. "They are downstairs in the storage area."

"You already ordered them?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Rhiannon said. "I ordered some antidote for paralyzing agent too." Rhiannon took the antidote from her pocket and showed them to Cordy and Angel.

"Why would you order that?" Cordy asked.

"He's a doctor, Cordy," Angel said. "He might use something like that to get us out of his way."

"Right," Rhiannon said. "Though now I think it's time for Angel or I to go on patrol."

"For the Doctor?" Cordy asked.

"Right," Rhiannon said.

"Then let's go," Angel said.

"Shh. She's resting," Cordy said as Doyle made a bit of noise. Then Cordy noticed that Melissa did stir. "What did you put in her tea?"

"Enough whiskey to drop my Aunt Tudy," Doyle said as he made sure that Rhiannon didn't miss anything with her tape job. "That woman had some girth."

"What's the point?" Cordy asked with a sigh.

"Well, it tastes good and it relaxes you," Doyle said thinking she was talking about the wiskey.

"No, I mean of ever going out with anyone," Cordy said.

"Well, people need people," Doyle said as he stood by Cordy. "And people who need people are the luckiest.."

"Either you like them and they don't like you," Cordy said as she pushed Doyle away lightly. "Or you can't stand them which just guarantees that they'll keep on hovering around and never go away."

"Uh,... yeah, I just hate guys like that," Doyle said with a sigh as he stepped away. "I'll just check on..." Doyle walked away with his heart feeling like she rejected him.

"It's just so unfair," Cordy said. "I mean, here is this poor girl. She hooks up with a doctor. That's supposed to be a good thing. I mean you should be able to call home and say: 'Hey, mom, guess what, I've met a doctor ! Not, guess what, I met a psycho and he's stalking me and oh, by the way, his hands and feet come off and he's not even in the circus!"

"Not every relationship leads to disaster," Doyle said.

"You ever had one?" Cordy asked.

"Not me personally," Doyle said. "But I've read..."

"What if they doesn't come back?" Cordy asked.

"Ah, they'll be back," Doyle said. "If there's one thing I believe in it's them."

"What if Dr. Chopped Salad shows up before they do?" Cordy said worried.

"Rhee and I have this place sewed up tighter than..." Doyle said as he heard a noise. Doyle moved slowly towards the living room. He pulled two weapons free from a brick wall as he passed it and handed one to Cordy. "Just the wind." As they approach the noise. "So, you want to play some cards – or you want to watch the tube."

"Sure, how about some... gin?" Cordy said nervously. "Penny a point?"

"Yeah, you'll owe me money," Doyle said.

"We'll see about that," Cordy retorted, they found the source of the noise was the trap door to the sewers.

"Cordelia," Doyle whispered, then pointed to the two fingers that came up through a slit and started to work on pushing the bolt aside. Cordy and Doyle watched as the fingers pushed the bolt to the side. Doyle crouched down next the trap door, hatchet at the ready and flicks the latch back. He opened the trap door and peered into the tunnel below. Ronald puted a hand over Cordy's mouth from behind, slammed her into a wall and then out through the door, while the other hand pulled Doyle head first through the trap door, which slammed shut behind him. Ronald shut the door and turned around to look at Melissa who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at him. She watched as his second hand came over and melded back into place.

"Hi, getting some rest ?" Ronald said as he adjusted his tie.

"I..." Melissa said torn between asking him questions and running again. "What are you ?"

"I'm more than meets the eye," Ronald said. "But you never bothered to find out, did you? You just took advantage of my kindness." Ronald pulled a surgeon's scalpel out of his jacket. "Led me on until you could find yourself a vacuous LA pretty boy." Melissa tried to run past him and he cut her off and cornered her up against the wall. "I'm very disappointed in you, Melissa."

"I know... I didn't mean..." Melissa said, as she stared at the scalpel in his hand.

"No, no, no. no," Ronald said. "Stop now. You're babbling."

"I think... I think you disappoint yourself," Melissa said as she remembered what Angel and Rhiannon had told her. "I think you gave up on being loved a long time ago and now you're just another creep who gets off on pain."

"Now don't try your little childish..." Ronald said, however Melissa spoke again cutting him off.

"I think you know that I would be crazy to want to touch you, to wake up next to little pieces of what ever you are," Melissa said with a bit of bite to her words.

"Shut up," Ronald said, knowing her words held true.

"You turned yourself into a freak, Ronald, a vile, repulsive freak," Melissa said. "And I'm done being afraid of you. You can cut me and you can kill me, but it still won't change what you are. Angel was right. You're weak!" Ronald stood there trying with all his might to hold himself together.

"I'm weak?" Ronald asked. "Then how was it I killed him and his little pet?" The door slid open behind him they turn to see both Rhiannon and Angel standing there.

"Inefficiently," Angel said.

"And I'm no ones pet!" Rhiannon said. "Don't see where you got that."

"You can't be alive," Ronald said in surprise. "You... you're not human!"

"You should talk," Melissa said as she got away from the fight she knew would happen. Ronald's teeth flew out and bit Angel's arm. Angel smashed them against a wall and Ronald clapped his hand over his mouth in pain. As Angel advanced on Ronald, he slams the scalpel into Angel's shoulder. Melissa screamed but it barely slowed Angel. Ronald threw his right hand, which gripped Angel's throat and slammed him back on the floor. Ronald turned towards Melissa. Angel ripped the hand off and threw it away. It came skittering back towards Angel. Angel pulled the scalpel from his shoulder and stabbed the hand with the scalpel, pinning the hand to the floor.

"We could have been so happy," Ronald said as he looked at Melissa.

"Ronald," Rhiannon said as she in the chaos had moved to behind Ronald with a pipe in hand. As Ronald turned around Rhiannon hit Ronald in the head with the pipe, sending the head flying across the room.

"Are you all right?" Angel asked Melissa. Rhiannon just smiled as Angel comforted Melissa. Rhiannon started clean up while Melissa was taken home by Angel.


End file.
